Tsubasa: Wait, What?
by MisFox
Summary: This is a crack story about the Tsubasa gang with some added characters! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Here's chapter one of Tsubasa, Wait, What?- Revamped and funnier! Note, it's full of crack and OOC(Out of Character)-ness for some. Syaoran has a hero-"I'm the main character!" complex, Sakura...*shrug* I don't know... all you Sakura fans may find something, but~ eh! Fai's half normal, sometimes a perv. And Kurogane is even angrier! oh, Mokona stays Mokona. Anything else? Oh yeah..

THE DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Tsubasa? No, I don't own Clamp. I don't own the characters. I don't own the plot. "And I don't own Tsubasa's story line," said the author, who didn't own the Tsubasa's story line with Sakura getting a feather, they go on an epic adventure with matrix and stuff. Yeah. Don't own that. And because the author is stupid, she has to say she doesn't own the matrix, which will only be mentioned once. And it already was.. Meh, before you leave because you've probably died from reading my rant, read the chapter? And afterwards review? I'll thank you!

**Chapter 1: You know its a bad day when:**

It was late at night, in the middle of the summer, when a girl about fourteen was sitting on her bed, watching TV. Her dark brown hair touched her shoulders, and her deep brown eyes were full of a dull unenthusiastic look. She had nothing to do, and she was alone. She stared blankly at the TV; whilst trying to keep her mind occupied.

Her eyelids becoming heavy, she crashed onto her bed and fell asleep, only to wake up mere hours later, she peered through her lashes at the clock. It read 2:26 am. She blinked, miserable. She couldn't call her friends. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open quietly, too quietly. Timidly, grabbed the nearest thing to protect her, which so happened to be a stuffed toy, she began walking down the stairs to the kitchen, where she then turned on a light. As her eyes dilated to the sudden change in brightness, she saw a woman sitting on the dining table. Frightened, she jumped back, dropping the Scooby-Doo toy.

"Rooby-ruu! Rooby-snack! Ruff, ruff!" it yelled quietly in respond, causing her to flinch.

_/Alice's POV\_

"Hello?" I asked only to be greeted by an eerie silence, besides the toy. The woman smiled at me.

"Ah, Alice, I was told that you were here." She said in a bored tone. _How did she know my name?_

My brown bangs covering the right side of my face, "Who are you and what do you want?" My voice quivered with fear, the woman sitting at the kitchen table stared at me casually.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," she said softy, her eyes looking into mine while she was playing with her long black hair. Her black dress was draped across the floor, covering most of the ground around her. The beads in her headdress clinked and her hair flowed gracefully out of its bun. She looked almost inhuman; her crimson-red eyes emphasized the statement.

Gathering up some courage, I managed to muster out, "You still haven't told me who you are and what you want!"

The slender woman gracefully stood up from the kitchen chair and stood to her full height. She was quite tall for a woman but looked scarier than ever. "I am Yuuko, the witch of dimensions. I am here to tell you, Alice, where you are needed more."

"I don't understand what you mean," I retorted, "I'm a just barely moving into high school. Where can I possibly be 'needed more', I can barely manage my own problems!"

She silently walked towards me, I started stepping back, but she stopped me and tilted my chin up so that I could look into her frightening but stunning face. "Alice," she said softly, "I am not here to hurt you, I only came here to tell you the truth, the truth that has been hidden from you for a long time," she said as she let go of me and walked back a few steps. She held up both of her arms, the sleeves of her robe dangling off her wrist.

She continued on, "You are the chosen one; they who claimed to be your parents were not. The ones you called your friends: mere allusions, they are real and waiting for you somewhere else." She said. I stepped back once more, glaring at her in frustration and fear.

She smiled thoughtfully, more to herself, and continued. "Your first mission will start right now," she said in a grand voice that rang in my ears, making my mind spin. Everything was spinning around me and I found myself in an abyss of never-ending darkness.

I screamed out in shock, finding no response to my plea. I strained to see anything in the shadows. There were luminescent enormous floating rings around me, as if I was in a big tunnel.

_Am I going to die like this? Floating? Alone? I thought of my friends. What did that lady mean? I don't even know her! _I yelled in agony, longing for socialization.

Unexpectedly, I found myself in a dim room, just enough light to see my surroundings.

There was a door, a bed and a small bathroom enclosed by its own room. I tried opening the other door. It didn't budge. _At least the bed is comfy…_I whimpered. "Hello?" I called into the darkness; the walls where stone, and I was cold. There was a small window letting in the light, but it was just out of my reach, and was way too small.

There was no response but the eerie wind that occasionally blew through. It made me shiver.

_At the moment, I would rather be floating through blackness… I think. It depends. If I live, then I guess this is better. But at the moment, it sucks._My face hid in my hands as I sobbed, lying in a fetal position on the bed.

When I awoke, I felt somewhat irked. Checking my pockets, I realized that my phone was at home on my desk. _Great…_I got up and tried to open the door again; because, maybe, just maybe, someone unlocked it. Yeah. That is so what happened. But again, it refused to unlock. Just to smite me.

Although, there was one key component to the room... Eh, no there wasn't.. it was just a small ass room in the middle(can I even say middle?) of who-the-fuck-knows-where! Bah.

I glared at the door again. Of course it refused to open! Everything refuses to open! Look at that door... it's mocking me. It is! The way the oak wood bent, just so it seemed to be glaring at me.

_Well, mister Door. TWO can play this game! _I thought, thrusting my leg at the door. "AAAAAAAAAAOW! Damn door! I smite thee! Banish thee to burn in hell! Don't give me that look! Stop laughing! Stop it I say!" I glared menacingly at the door, who stayed quite contained. With a huff, I growled, "Screw you..." The door had won this round..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here's chapter two of Tsubasa, Wait, What?- Revamped and funnier! Note, it's full of crack and OOC-ness for some. Syaoran has a hero-"I'm the main character!" complex, Sakura...*shrug* I don't know... all you Sakura fans may find something, but~ eh! Fai's half normal, sometimes a perv. And Kurogane is even angrier! oh, Mokona stays Mokona. Anything else? Oh yeah..

THE DISCLAIMER: "Guess what! By some random stroke of luck, I own Tsuba-" And then we all woke up! Yeah, still don't own it, never will. But I can own this crack filled story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Yeah, sure**

The young girl sat on the bed for awhile pondering what she would do. _If I am stuck here, cell phone-less, what can I do?_

There was a light knock on the door, and Alice's head snapped in the direction of the noise. She shook, afraid of what might lay behind the door. She scooted to the back edge of the old bed so that she may be against the wall, far away from the door.

There was a light click noise, and Alice froze. There was no motion except for the sweat creeping down her cheek. She pressed herself farther against the wall so that a chill ran down her back in reaction to the icy wall.

She knew what the noise meant. The door was now unlocked although she dare not approach it.

Gradually, the door opened and a man entered the room. He was very tall, for one. His pale-blond hair spread across his head, partially covering his blue eyes which didn't hesitate to show his curiosity. He wore an out-of-this-world-plus-way-to-expensive-looking blue robe and carried upon his back a detailed staff with a floating crystal at the crest.

Alice's feet began scraping against the mattress, as if in attempt to go through the wall to get away from the man; her hands clawing the mattress. He sauntered closer, in no particular hurry. A smile claimed his face as he sat next to her. "Hello!" He said whimsically.

She glared at him, still nervous though, "You! You're the one who trapped me in here! Why the hell would you- Ah! You're going to rape me! Or you already did! Oh god! AH!"

He stared back at her awkwardly, slightly horrified and yet humored by her outburst, "What?" he asked cautiously. "No, no! I did not trap you in here! Hm... now let's try again, shall we? Hi!"

Squinting, she responded, "… H-hello?"

His smile gleamed and she could feel the warmth and happiness radiating off him. Reluctantly, she slipped closer.

His head bobbed from side to side, as his eyes wandered around the undersized room, his grin never once parting.

His eyebrows rose, his head rotating towards Alice, who was seated next to him, her hands in her lap. "How did you get here?"

Alice tilted her head to face his. She blinked, trying to remember. Her eyebrows creased together, showing confusion. "I. . . I do not know. . . The last thing I remember…" She hesitated, gasping. "This lady was in the kitchen. . ." She struggled for words.

The man next to her asked, almost anxious, "What did she look like?"

Alice looked down, pondering this. "She had… long black hair… Um… red eyes and she was clothed in a spidery dress that draped to the floor…" She stopped, her confused gaze returning to the man. She peered in his eyes as if he would know.

There was silence for quite some time, making her uneasy.

Finally, his head came up, "Yuuko perhaps, 'the witch of dimensions,' she calls herself. A very fitting name if you ask me." He said, his eyes widening with enthusiasm.

"I think so. . . I guess…" she shrugged, not remembering if the lady had mentioned her own name. She took his word for it.

"What do you remember happening last?" He questioned, not hiding his interest.

Quickly, she moved her bangs from her face, showing her tired eyes which were currently deep in thought. "I was floating… in a seemingly endless void of blackness with luminous rings surrounding the 'black-hole'… I just kept floating forward, until I woke up here."

"Intriguing," he commented, clapping his hands together once.

A smiled crept across her face as she looked at him; his happy response cheering her up as well.

"Would you like to leave this mood dropping place?" He suddenly asked, his hand extending to hers.

She stared at it hesitantly. "But I don't even know your name or who you are. . ." She said, recoiling back.

He stared inquisitively, his eyes abruptly gazing straight ahead. "No I haven't, have I?" He paused, "I am Fai D. Flowright. But you can call me Fai." He said, shaking her hand. "And you are?"

She faltered, "Alice…" His hand was gentle and pleasant as it formed around hers as they shook hands.

After that, his hand stuck out again, offering to lead her out. This time, she accepted it and they strolled out.

She stared at all of the buildings around them, intrigued by every one of them. They looked just like townhouses and shops. It looked peaceful enough; children running around and laughing, animals roaming around without a care in the world, a very serene vibe came to Alice.

"You will love my friends!" He said, leading her into this one house.

In the building were three people. Alice stopped abruptly, not liking the face on one man in particular. Fai chucked seeing whom she was staring at, and proceeded to pull her in.

The first man she was introduced to had a warm look in his amber eyes. His light brown hair spread across his face in a seemingly random way which complimented his look. He wore a black shirt and brown baggy pants, unlike the girl next to him. She had a heart-warming smile and emerald green eyes which were wide with excitement and curiosity. They were known as Syaoran and Sakura. The last man was intimidating in almost every possible way. He wore all black, a cape, and crimson red eyes filled with nonstop irritation towards who-knows-what. Upon his back a sword was draped. He smiled as well, a menacing smile at that. His name was Kurogane.

The three people stared at Alice with full curiosity, all but Kurogane; Fai proceeding to drag her to center attention.

Kurogane was the first to speak, "Who the hell is this?" He glared into her eyes with some deep concentration, not bothering to speak her in specific.

Her head jerked up in reaction, her eyes full of worry. "Alice…" She whispered.

"Hmm..." He concurred. "Alright then." He said, creeping into the background to slump against the wall, becoming a shadowy aura.

Afterwards, Sakura confronted Alice with a sweet smile upon her face. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello. . ." Alice replied.

Syaoran then stepped around Sakura to look at Fai. "So, why is she here anyways?"

"I found her locked in an old building that was falling apart. I unlocked the door and saw her in there, sitting down. I couldn't just leave her there, now could I?"

"Sure you could." Kurogane growled in an angry mood.

"No, he is right Kurogane. I wouldn't have left her either. Neither would you." Syaoran interrupted. Kurogane rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Correct!" Fai agreed happily, "So, she can join us I presume?"

"Sure." Syaoran and Sakura approved.

"Whatever. Just so long as she doesn't get in the way, otherwise I will have to kill her." Kurogane smiled in a sinister way, taking his sword out. Alice stepped back, nervous.

"He is just kidding, aren't you, Kuro-pii!" Fai laughed.

"N-"

"Alright! What to do?" Fai ever-so-nicely interrupted him.

**This ends chapter 2! And Oh mah gawd, I never ended the last chapter with anything random.. oh well.. I hope you like it! Please comment! I'll love you! Or not! Whichever is less awkward for you!**


End file.
